The sins of the father
by 00carver00
Summary: Kagome, you poor little thing, you get raped and NOW you lose your child. Shippo loses a great friend, then goes to train with sesshoumaru what? you should read, it's going to be good.
1. pro

No I don't own INUYASHA sadly...

I hope I get reviews, they are wonderful

InuYasha stood in the bright light of the early morning, every one in the group still sleeping below in the clearing. He looked down at Kagome, sleeping in her bed roll with Shippo curled against her belly. _That little brat is so spoiled by her,_ he thought.

They huntress began to wake, and the perverted monk stirred along with her in the joined bed roll. They had been together for a few weeks now, sharing bed rolls and slipping off to be alone all the time. _The monk is of little help now that his wind tunnel is gone._ He snorted in the morning air, pausing in thought as the scent carried was familiar.

_Damn wolf, what does he want now, I told him a million times,_ "Kagome is mine!" They woke, and he jumped down from the perch landing gracefully beside Kagome who was smiling at him. "Good morning Kagome." They began to pack, InuYasha not mentioning the wolves nearing presence.

They set out for the day, Kagome voicing little protest to head back to the village after the week in the forests and fighting the demons. "How long until we get back InuYasha?" He ignored her and walked on down the forest to the nearing village, the smell of the fires growing thicker in the air.

"My feet hurt." Kagome mumbled. InuYasha stopped. "Sorry InuYasha I know I promised to be quiet." She lowered her head and then began to walk on.

"Here, you can ride on my back. If it will help you be quiet." He sighed. She looked up to him as he crouched down before her. She straddled his hips from behind and then he erect again walking down the path. "You are going home once we get back aren't you?" She nodded against his shoulder.

"Unless you want me to stay a little longer, or maybe," She paused as he looked from the corner of his eye at her. "you could come stay in my time for a day or two, you know get away for a while. My brother and mom love your company InuYasha." He agreed.

"I'll think about it for you." He sat her down just at the edge of the village, as she seen that he was looking off in the distance, _probably thinking about Kikyo_ she pondered. They walked to the old miko's home, which like the others was cooking their lunches and brewing herbs.

Sango stopped her outside the door, as the monk and the hanyou walked into the hut with the kit. "Let's go get a bath before you leave again Kagome. Please." She agreed and they walked into the hut to get a few things before walking out again.

Shippo no longer joined them in the bathe since he had grown up since the small little child he once was. He was starting to take lessons from InuYasha to help fight, and Kirara was also training him too. They walked into the area stripping their clothes and slipping into the water. Sango was standing up to her shins when she looked around in her things.

"I forgot the bathe things you got me, I'll run back and get it, I won't be a minute Kagome promise!" Sango pulled her kimono back on, tying a quick not and dashing back to the village. Kagome rested again a rock, sighing out feeling better than the journey back.

A strong demonic aura clouded her vision, she wondered how long Sango was going to be gone, how far she could run before the demon caught her scent, or _her_. She lowered into the water steam rolling from the surface, the aura was closer and now it seemed familiar.

_What is he doing here_, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, just as Kouga halted by the water's rim. "Hey Kagome," he beamed down at her. "I see mutt boy isn't here, that's pleasing. I would have to kick his ass if he was with my woman in the bathe."

"Kouga what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your tribe somewhere?" She questioned. He knelt down looking at him and then watching her eyes, before opening his mouth to speak.

"I need a son." he said, pulling the cord on his pelt to make it fall off to the ground. Kagome started running, trying to get away but he pinned her to the wall and smiled with his crimson eyes wide open to stare at her. "Be reasonable, I can give you a hanyou, that mutt can only give you a quarter demon."

I hope you liked the intro and I plan to get you some new stuff going soon enough, I look forward to seeing the reviews .


	2. outcast

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I love reviews ... they make me work faster!

Kagome cried, it had been almost four years since that night, she watched her daughter playing with her toys by the fire pit. It was a new house, InuYasha had built it only a sprint away from the well for her. She had grown on it, there were various rooms, a small upstairs portion that was later taken over by Shippo and his things.

Sango and Miroku had went back to living in Sango's village, after her brother finally died. Now from what Kagome gathered some people came to learn the way of her old people. Shippo walked into the home, smiling from ear to ear holding up his catches while InuYasha walked in holding up the small fish he gathered.

Kouga had not returned, since she had the baby, he was upset that he got a daughter and Kagome was all to happy that the baby wasn't a boy. She remember him saying that a son would never know his mother was a human, because he would have taken it and raised it as a pure demon. InuYasha let Shippo begin to cook the food while he sat beside Kagome on the floor.

"Was the trip fun?" She asked filling up the inevitable silence with his return.

"Decent, did you enjoy the quiet with Chiyo?" Kagome sighed, he never talked like they had. She knew it was because he never wanted her to go through with the baby once he found out she was pregnant. That fight always floated above their heads, thick like the sap of a tree.

"InuYasha," She felt small and pained, as he turned his dull golden pools toward her. "I miss your old spirit, the fights. As the dinner finished Shippo took the small sleeping hanyou to her bed roll. Then he walked up to his room and quickly slumbered leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

Silence thickened around them, it made Kagome's stomach to pitch and knot violently. "What were you going to say before Kagome?" InuYasha lightly voiced. She looked at him, he was staring at the fire, like always when they talked.

"Can you look at me," He turned his face to her. "I don't know what happened to us," _I had a kid with a wolf that always insults him. Duh Kagome! _"I want you, I want you to know that I didn't believe Kouga when he left that last day." His eyes came back to the bright shine, and she saw it only for a moment.

"Kagome, I promised that I would stand by and help, I am not going to leave you with out someone to help raise her. Or Shippo, he's like a son to us." _I know it's not true, she knows the wolf was right. I know that she can't love me after that kind of pain anyways. She is always floating around half there half dreaming about the days when our small group traveled around the country._

"What are you thinking, you're thinking that I don't love you aren't you?" He just watched as she leaned back, straightening before glaring at him. "I told you after Kouga made the comment that I loved you the whole time I was pregnant, and that I never could have loved such a beast as him!"

"Kagome, the wolf was right though. I can't give you a strong child, one that will not be teased as much as the hanyou's do. Damn it woman! I know you love me, I know that but I can't protect you if... if I'm the one making up hurt." She almost missed the last part, he meant for her not to. But once it was out it hung there in the air like a dead weight.

InuYasha stood up and began to walk into his part of the home, before Kagome thought of anything to say back to him. He sat down crossed his arms and pinched his eyes closed. He heard her get up, knew she was walking toward him, toward her room. _I do love you Kagome. And I am not going to leave you all alone like the wolf._

He felt something it was close to him and before he opened his eye to examine it he felt her lips pressed onto his own. _Roses,_ He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her kimono slightly lifted from the shift. He pulled away from her looking at her with those rich golden orbs.

"Kagome." She covered his mouth, stopping his protest.

"Don't ruin it." She smiled and kissed him again before getting up and walking into her room. He was stunned, before looking through the door to see her watching him... staring at him with a dark lust in her eyes. _Does she want me to... oh why the hell not._ He jumped up walking into the room.

She smiled at him as she pulled her kimono off and let it drop to the floor. He stood there looking at her, watching her as she slowly undressed herself, her warm wandering hands grabbing his hands and leading him to the bed.

She untied the pants, and she began to remove his top.

Shippo could smell something outside, he wondered if InuYasha could smell it too, or if he was the only one. It smelt like sage, and another unknown spice to his nose. It was almost morning when a knock lightly rapped against the door. Shippo sat straight up, watching the door open from the top of the latter.

Kagome opened the door, a small gasp in her breath as Sesshomaru fell into her. "InuYasha!" She screamed. He came out of her room, Shippo would figure that out later, but the main draw of his eyes was the blood seeping from the cloth around the Lord.

They sat watching the sleeping Lord with quizzical eyes, they didn't know why the Lord had sought their help. Maybe it was because Kagome was the best healer of the time, and he needed her help. Not that he would admit it when he was better.

Shippo and Chiyo sat eating their meals while InuYasha sat outside, watching for what had attack his elder brother and did such damage. Kagome lifted the towel off Sesshomaru's head, dipping it in the bowl of chilled water.

She placed it back on the Lord's brow, and he snatched her hand. She gasped, and watched his face as his eyes slid open and exposed the gold orbs. "Lord Sesshomaru you are injured."

He looked around, noting that the pair of children had ceased their eating to watch him. "My ward, where is she?" His voice was hoarse, and she pulled at her wrist trying to free it.

"She was not, she was not with you my Lord." He released her and closed his eyes again. "Sesshomaru what happened?"

"I do not tell a mere human my activities." He advised. Kagome got up and grabbed the children, taking them to the springs. She told InuYasha to watch his brother.

InuYasha knew Sesshomaru could bring out hostility in women, especially Kagome. But she was not mad at him, she was mourning for him, for the ward that was lost some where in the forest without the strong demon at her side.

There was smoke in the air, and it rose from the distance and direction of the Lord's castle. She watched it, but only watched, and Chiyo sat pulling Shippo's hair. The sound of laughing filled the air, until it stopped, drawing Kagome's sight to the small ones.

She followed their line of sight, watching the blood mix into the water. Shippo looked at her, fear in his small green eyes. "Mom, it's wolf blood..." She pulled them from the water and dressed them.

"Shippo take Chiyo and go home, stay there. I'll be home I promise." They started to run home as she turned to follow the side of the water. Soon the stench of blood was filling her nostrils. She couldn't imagine a demon being here, with a strong oder as this.

Then she pushed through a pair of branches and gasped. "Kouga!"

She dropped to her knees next to the injured wolf in the running water. He was covered in blood, and dirt. He took her hand and tried to pull himself from the water with what energy he had left. "Kagome, I made it to you, I couldn't smell you, or InuYasha. My senses are weak, I am cold."

She felt the tears and bellowed out for InuYasha. It was a few minutes before InuYasha broke into the small riverside area. "Help him." She cried.

He lay next to Sesshomaru eyes closed and all his cuts cared for. "Kagome there is nothing more you can do for either of them but pray. The children need you right now." A strong wind blew against the house walls, and InuYasha's ear twitched.

"InuYasha what is it?" She placed a hand on his arm.

"Nothing."

_Two years later..._

There was silence in the space near the home, as Kagome worked on her garden outside. Shippo and Chiyo were at the castle taking their lessons with their teacher. Sesshomaru had made their training payment for all that they had done for him when Rin was found dead.

Her gardens still bloomed in the courtyards of his castle. Chiyo was on the mat at the moment learning another defense from the Lord. While Shippo sat watching the tree line in the direction of the house.

There was a small explosion, and he jumped to his feet. "Sesshomaru!" He yelped. The others joined him as another small explosion rose in the air.

He grabbed the children and darted toward the home. As he landed across from the burning building the small ones gasped. Shippo seen InuYasha holding Kagome on the ground a few feet away from her garden.

He ran to them and dropped to his knees only a few feet away from the pair. Her face was dirty and tear trails were on her cheeks, making her look like a sleeping child. He ran his fingers down her hair line. "What happened?"

"I don't know." InuYasha breathed. Chiyo walked over at Sesshomaru's side. InuYasha watched her with narrowed eyes. "They were here for _you_." He pointed at Chiyo. Shippo watched the small girl she began to tear up.

"InuYasha why would they want her, we have done more harm than her." Shippo whined. Sesshomaru picked the small child up and walked with her to the stream where Kouga was buried. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her teacher.

"Chiyo I knew they would be back for you, that is why I have been teaching you. But now, you have to go with them, or your mother and your family will not be as it was." He turned and went back to the fox and his brother.

She looked at the grave marker, reading over her father's name. Her small fingers trailed over it feeling the engraved symbols. There was a noise in the bushes and she turned to see a tall slinky woman walked from them.

She extended her had toward Chiyo, and she took it, afraid but going off what her teacher told her. Her teacher wouldn't lie to her. Her pointed ears jutted from her skull, and were lined with metal.

Chiyo went with her, trying not to remember the sight of her mother, dead in the half breeds lap. Or her young friend, but focused on her teacher, the Lord of the West...


End file.
